Outside In
Outside In is an animated parody based on the Disney and Pixar film Inside Out. Plot The emotions, except Joy and Sadness, were disappointed when Riley and Young Ash Williams became obsessed with her phone. Therefore, Anger, Disgust, and possibly Fear, all quit leaving Joy on her own. She discovers a monitor for hire on the newspaper despite of Sadness being the monitor, and Sadness was told to get back in her circle by Joy. Emotions (Joy, Sadness, Ash Williams, Disgust, Fear, Anger), Joy hires someone named Schizophrenia (or "Mr. Schiz" for short). She shows Mr. Schiz around and then she shows him the control panel as Mr. Schiz knows how to fix it. The emotions, except Joy, were worried about this as Mr. Schiz sets up a microphone and speaks to Riley, which causes Riley to freak out. Anger tries to tell Mr. Schiz to knock it off due to the fact that Mr. Schiz is scaring her. However, they manage to calm Riley down after Anger told her that they can only stop if she gets off her phone, and therefore, she did. After this Mr. Schiz hires other representatives, but it turns out that the new emotions (OCD, Bipolar, Violent Tendencies, and Anxiety) are not really good emotions. They are actually the mental emotions, and Bing Bong is included as well, much to Joy's disappointment. Mr. Schiz's representatives went to the control panel and press all the buttons, which randomly cause Riley to go crazy. Upset, Joy presses the emergency shutdown button and throws Mr. Schiz, Bing Bong, and the mental emotions down the memory dump where they all slowly fade away. The rest of the emotions were shocked at this and went back to work. Joy uses the microphone, and told Riley that she is gonna be happy and nothing else, which causes Riley to become a bit insane, and at the very end of the credits. During the film's closing credits, audio is heard from the original film; Professor Knowby tells about his discovery of the Naturan Demonto. Then, in a brief post-credits scene, an older Ash Williams recites his iconic line from the original films, "Groovy", and turns to the audience. Tinker Bell magic wand ending by Joy. Characters *Young Ash *Riley *Emotions (Joy, Sadness, Fear, Anger, Disgust) *Schizophrenia *Mental Emotions (OCD, Bipolar, Violence Tendencies, Anxiety) *Bing Bong *Ash Williams *Tinker Bell Voices *Dane Powroznik as Anger, Fear, Professor Knowby, and Schizophrenia *Terri Powroznik as Joy, Sadness, and Disgust, Tinker Bell *Jacob Love as Riley and Bing Bong *Bruce Campbell as Ash and OCD *Ryan Ouellette as Bipolar and Violence Tendencies *Thomas Neufield as Young Ash and Anxiety Trivia *This is the second parody to feature a Ash tells Groovy. *This is the first parody to be based on a Disney and Pixar film. *If you pause the video from 1:31 to 1:36, you can spot the MovieUnleashers video list on Riley's phone. *Anger and Disgust quit their jobs in this parody. But in the actual film, Disgust states that emotions cannot quit. Gallery Video Category:Parody Category:Parodies base on Disney